digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Natural Abilities
This is a list of all Natural abilities you can choose from in Digimon Arcana. Directory *Abilities *Special Abilities *Locked Abilities *Unallowed Ability Combinations *Elements Natural Abilities This category applies to the physical body. Abilities pertaining to physical movement, controlled bodily function, armor, etc. are grouped into this category. ---- = Fresh/In-Training List: = Burning The digimon’s entire body burns like an inferno. They cannot normally be touched, but it will let those it trusts enough touch it. The flames can also be extinguished by other means (like getting hit by a water attack). You take half damage from Fire moves and cannot be burned. Your normal attacks/struggles or if you make physical contact with a digimon (or human) automatically have a 5% chance of burn the target and if you’re attacker makes physical contact with you (punch, kick, etc.). Water digimon cannot be affected by this. When hit by a energy-based water attack you must make an energy save (d20+energy). If you fail the save your ability is disabled and you must roll a dice that dictates how many rounds it would take for you to reignite. When you are inactive you get damage penalties to all of your fire attacks AND your normal attack. If you're hit by a fire attack during this time of inactivity, you automatically regain your flames. Digimon with the Fire element have a 10% chance of burning the target (instead of the 5% chance). Clumsy Naturally born with two left feet, these digimon cannot help but bumble and fumble their way through life. With this trait you always have to roll to move, cannot double move, and have a harder time being sneaky than other digimon, however Clumsy digimon can be rather unpredictable to track since even they don’t really know where they’re going, giving them a natural +4 when dodging. Electricized The digimon's entire body is overloaded with electricity, They cannot normally be touched, but it will let those it trusts enough touch it. Your normal attacks/struggles or if you make physical contact with a digimon (or human) automatically have a 5% chance of Paralyzing the target and if you’re attacker makes physical contact with you (punch, kick, etc.). Wood/Plant digimon cannot be affected by this. If you are hit by a physical or special beam water attack, your attacker takes half the damage they dealt (this does not bypass defense/energy). When in the water, anyone within an adjacent square of you take d12 Electric damage (Energy negates), anyone within 2 squares from you gets d8 damage, and anyone within 3 squares of you takes d4, any farther is harmless. While every round you are in water it drains some MP from you (Fresh lose 1 MP, In-training lose 2 MP, Rookies lose 3 MP, Champions lose 5 MP, etc.). Digimon with the Electric element have a 10% chance of paralyzing the target (instead of the 5% chance). Exceptional This digimon is exceptional, they can feel it in their code, but high-highs come with abysmal lows. Once every 5 rounds you may choose to get advantage (rolling twice and taking the higher roll as your result) on a d20 roll, at the cost of your next d20 roll (on your next turn) automatically having disadvantage (rolling twice and taking the lower roll as your result). This ability cannot be used to re-roll the number of shots you get from Rapid Fire or similar abilities. Flight Flight allows the digimon to reach higher places without problem, or to fly in the sky without care of the firewall. However, while they can fly higher than digimon that can levitate, they also have the risk of falling to their doom, and some flying digimon have a penalty to their dodging ability. Flight check is strength based. Digimon with the Wind element get +3 to their Flight check. Digimon that weigh a half-ton can't fly, thus cannot have this ability. Fortified Grants immunity to the status: Weakness. Apart of: Status Immunity Innocent Eyes Bright Eyes allowing digimon allows it to aim better and make it too cute to want to hurt. Increases Accuracy (Hit only) and Speed (Dodge only) by +1. Mediocre This digimon is thoroughly mediocre, under no circumstance can it achieve a critical hit, but at least it can't critically fail either. This ability overrides actual dice rolls that are critical hits or critical failures. Oozing Having a natural slimy body, it is impossible for something to take a bite out of you without getting burned or injured from your acidic Ooze. You cannot be sapped of HP, if a digimon attempts a HP based drain attack their heal dice is turned against them, causing it to take damage instead. Photosynthesis Every turn the digimon stays in the sun it can take an entire turn to heal itself with its base dice. However, after 5 rounds of being in an area where it is in complete darkness it grows weaker. It’s Energy stat receives a penalty (depending on the digimon's level) each round after until they find a well lit room to halt the effects (It will continue if they return to complete darkness for 5 rounds) or return to a place where there is sunlight (even the smallest hint is enough) to remove the penalties. In the cold they lose Speed instead, This decrease caps at 1 before it goes into a hibernation state, as if it were inflicted with the sleep status effect. This debuff is ignored if the tamer equips the digimon with a winter style change card. The effect is canceled when the digimon is knocked out. These stats cannot be regained until the thread ends. Digimon with the Nature/Plant element get +3 to their healing. Plated Grants immunity to the effects of Piercing damage. Apart of: Damage Type Ineffectiveness Slippery The digimon is serpentine, made of liquids, or is naturally nimble. Their lithe frames allow them to escape from various situations and allows them to get out of the grasp of others. Slippery allows''' immunity to the trapped status''' as well as give extra bonuses to escaping. Your slippery body also grants negatives to opponents trying to constrict you. However, certain traps are hard to escape from even with a slippery body. Sonar Grants immunity to the status: Blind. Apart of: Status Immunity Swim A naturally swimmer, the safety of the water protects them from fire attacks, but leave them prone to electricity. You can make normal movement checks in water and can float above the water without fail in calm waters. While in the water, attacks from fire attacks are halved or if submerged the Fire effect is nullified. However, you take 1.5x more damage if hit by an electric attack. To dive underwater, you must roll a d20 and add your Strength to it. You can reattempt it each time you fail. While underwater, you do not have to make checks to breath, but the deeper you go you must make a energy save depending on the depths (Note; only those with the carrier ability can carry others without speed loss). Digimon with the Water element get a +3 to their movement and dive strength. Steady Grants immunity to the status: Disorientation. Apart of: Status Immunity Thick Skull Grants immunity to the effects of Blunt damage. Apart of: Damage Type Ineffectiveness Tough Hide Grants immunity to the effects of Slashing damage. Apart of: Damage Type Ineffectiveness Weakling A natural born loser, these digimon are destined to fail at life and no matter how much they try they can never truly become strong. Digimon with this ability has -2 to all stats (to minimum of 1), in addition these digimon can never land a critical hit to save their life. However not all is bad with these digimon as they can easily withdraw and flee from an encounter without fail. ---- = Rookie List: = Adroit Wisdom With natural intelligence, these digimon have since honed their intellect and have a permanent Energy increase by +2 Armored The digimon is fitted with armor that is tailored their frame. The armor does well to protect it, but it can break, leaving that part vulnerable to damage. Armor durability is kept track of by the player and by NPCs. Armor defense stacks with the base defense until broken. If the armor HP hits 0, the armor is lost and you no longer get its benefits. Depending on the type of Armored ability/armor you have some damage can bypass it’s defense. There are a couple options for Armor, Basic armor has light, medium, and heavy armor. Light armor does not detract from your speed but provides little protection, medium armor gives good protection at the cost of speed, and heavy armor gives you a mighty defense boost but at the cost of movement. All armor is depending on the type and hp of the digimon, Light armor HP is ½ of the digimon's HP, Medium armor is ⅓ and heavy armor is ¼. Other types of Armored; Exoskeleton, Tempered Skin, Elemental, and other Armor abilities that you can get at higher levels. Bull’s Eye Digimon with this ability have keen eyes, allow them to strike even the most elusive of opponents and increases Accuracy by +3 Burrow Some digimon are adjusted to digging through the ground, cleaving through the earth with ease. To accommodate this lifestyle they have adapted drills or large, shovel like claws located somewhere on their bodies. To dig, you must make Strength check to see if you can dig before making any Movement checks. The total for Strength to beat depends on the toughness of the ground below and is decided by moderators/DM. When you hit or beat that total you can move. Rolling a 1 (or 2 if unlucky in battle) for the Strength check may result in ill effects and consequences, like being buried or taking damage. Digimon with the Earth element get +3 to their strength and movement while digging. Cold Blooded The digimon does not regulate its own body temperature and relies heavily on its environment to warm or cool its body. They get a significant boost to their speed and energy in the warmth, but the cold slows them down and draining them of energy. Elemental Armor Digimon who are surrounded by their element at all times weather it be overgrown tree bark or if their flesh is constantly ablaze, these digimon feel the effects more from opposing elements. Digimon with this ability cannot be critically hit by an element they’re strong against (ex; a digimon with Wind Elemental Armor cannot be critically hit by a nature/plant attack). However when hit with an attack that it’s weak against the digimon’s overall defense is lowered by -2 for 1D4 rounds, if they are repeatedly attacked the negatives stack until the defending digimon has reached 1 defense. As a subcategory of the Armored ability, for how much defense is gained see 'Armored' Exoskeleton A subcategory of the Armored ability, Exoskeleton is a more natural armor that is a tough chitin or bark that protects the soft insides of the digimon. Unlike other armor abilities, Exoskeleton can grow back after a number of turns determined by a dice roll. However, it breaks easier than the other types. The regrowth dice is determined by the digimon's level and element. Exoskeleton does not have armor HP but instead breaks upon a critical attack, hit with a fire move (or water if the digimon is fire based), or hit with the digimons elemental weakness. Piercing attacks can bypass this armor. For how much defense increased and speed decreased, see 'Armored' Digimon with the Nature/Plant type have their regrow die lowered by 1 (-D2). Feint When fighting these digimon have good footwork and are always ready to move out of the way for oncoming attacks when in combat. When dodging add +3 Speed. Feral Pulse A digimon that is naturally wild, they are used to being quick on their feet and traversing harsh environment. Increases Speed by +3 and ignore the first 2 squares of rough terrain. Flexible Grants immunity to the status: Paralysis. Apart of: Status Immunity Frigid The digimon’s entire body is cold as ice. They cannot normally be touched, but it will let those it trusts enough touch it. The Ice can also be melted by other means (like getting hit by a fire attack). You take half damage from Ice moves and cannot be Frozen. Your normal attacks/struggles or if you make physical contact with a digimon (or human) automatically have a 5% chance of freezing the target and if your attacker makes physical contact with you (punch, kick, etc.). Ice digimon cannot be affected by this. They are unaffected by and get a bonus to their movement and stability checks in the cold. However, they don’t fare well in the heat and take energy penalties in hot areas (When using a summer style change card this penalty is ignored). Digimon with the Ice element have a 10% chance of freezing the target (instead of the 5% chance). Hardened The digimon has tougher skin than most digimon. Thanks to this tough skin you are more used to taking blunt attacks and gain a defense modifier against those types of attacks. Digimon with the Earth element get a +3 to their Defense modifier. Haymaker Battle hungry digimon that put everything they have into every strike and analyze opponents to seek out weak points. Increase Crit chance (19-20). Heatproof Grants immunity to the status:' Burn'. Apart of: Status Immunity Insulated Grants immunity to the status:' Frozen.' Apart of: Status Immunity Ironclad Fortification Naturally made out of flexible Iron, these digimons hide can have attacks bounce right off them without taking any damage, reducing damage received by -2 (Only Steel Elemental digimon can have this ability) Panacea Grants immunity to the status: Petrification. Apart of: Status Immunity Poison Thorns Poisonous, sharp thorns cover this digimon's body giving making other digimon think twice about making physical contact. Upon being attacked by a physical move or when making a physical attack against another digimon there is a 10% (19-20) chance of poisoning the target. This Poison chance stacks with any physical moves that already have a poison chance on them. (Only Plant elemental digimon can have this ability) Primal Trooper These digimon have naturally no incline to any element, preferring to duke it out with no up or downside. With this ability, all neutral attack damage is increased by +2. Robotic The digimon is a cyborg or completely robotic. Due to this, they find comfort in mechanical areas and other urban environment. While robotic digimon have a harder time feeling the effects of healing moves (they only heal half of the actual result), Robotic digimon heal naturally over time given that they don’t do anything strenuous like moving around, heavy lifting, or fighting. Robotic digimon heal 5% of their MAX HP when being stationary every round (as long as they’re not negatively disrupted; ex; getting attacked). When in electrified areas or close to a digimon with the electrified ability their natural healing goes up from 5% to 10%. Digimon with the electric or metal element gain 10% of their max HP while idle and when next to a digimon with the electrified ability or be in an electrified area heal 15% of their max health. Scavenger These digimon either love to collect or naturally have to scavenge in order to live. Knowing where to look, digimon with this ability have +5 to their accuracy when searching for items. Sightless Either from visor, mask, or permanent blindness these digimon cannot see normally. Using their other senses to get around sightless digimon are immune to sight-based moves like a flash of light or a gaze attack, which is determined by the attack's name or their description. Due to being blind these digimon have a harder time noticing danger, giving them a -2 to their initiative and to dodge against attacks towards them when they have not yet acted in initiative. Digimon with the light element do not have a -2 to their initiative. Spiny A digimon with naturally prickly skin or are covered in spikes, these digimon will always deal damage back upon getting hit with physical-contact making attacks. When attacked in this manner the attacker receives ¼ of the damage back, this goes through the attackers defense. If the attacker gets a critical hit, however, the spines break off and take some time to regrow back. Digimon that lose their spines lose the spiny ability and must roll Dx rounds for them to grow back. Swiftness Digimon that are so fast they can pass by in a blur, they are always the first to react and counteract making them always ready for combat. With this ability, digimon always go first in battle. (Can only obtain have if the digimon's speed stat is maxed out) Tempered Skin The digimon's special skin is crafted well as if it was chrome digizoid, becoming almost immune to physical attacks. Digimon with this type of Armored ability have increased armor HP but take more speed penalties and less overall defense, however with this ability all physical damaging attacks take a -4 negative damage modifier. For how much defense increased and speed decreased, see 'Armored'. Undead by Spud133 Cannot be healed by normal means as they take damage instead of healing (MP regain does not get affected). Healing hurts them but poison heals them, they also cannot be affected by charm, depressed, sleep, or fear status effects. These digimon also do not get poisoned or get ill effects from consumable items (ex. Forgetful mushrooms). Draining HP from undead digimon hurts the attacker instead. Unwavering Defense Unmoving these digimon are unafraid to take damage and take the battle head on, possessing -5 to dodging but reducing all physical damage received by -3. Warm Blooded These digimon create and regulate their own body temperature, outside sources rarely effect these digimon though they are prone to overheating. When overheated they become sluggish and drained, take a penalty to speed and energy. In colder environments they have a natural desire to move around and keep inner warmth, increasing speed and energy ---- = Champion/Armor List: = All-Rounder A well rounded digimon that is a jack of all traits and well balanced, but not being strong in a certain area. Increases Attack, Defense, Energy, Accuracy and Speed by +1. Chrome Digizoid (Basic) Chrome Digizoid is a stronger version of the Armor ability and cannot normally be broken, unless if hit by a critical hit or hit with Chrome Digizoid weapons of their level or greater. Chrome Digizoid weapons are special weapons that can be used with or without Chrome Digizoid armor, but take up another slot. They can break Chrome Digizoid, but Basic type can only break its own armor. Feral Hide Digimon who roam the wilds have grown to have thick skin, whether it was the result of many battles or a harsh environment, this ability enables the digimon to shrug off damage received by -3. Ironclad Defense Much like the rookie ability Ironclad fortification, Ironclad Defense digimon have a hide made out of thick iron making attacks have a harder time hurting them, however with this upgrade comes drawbacks as the weight of the armor slows down the digimon. This ability increases Defense by +5 but lowers speed by -4. Digimon with the Metal element only have their speed dropped by -2 Legend-Arms Knightly digimon or true warrior digimon are either weapons themselves or have come to learn the ways to wield one. Having taken an oath to bring justice to the world these digimon’s Light and Neutral damage damage increase. (Can only be used by digimon that possess weapons or are the weapon type) Menace Gnarly teeth, sharp claws, or an unusual appearance make this digimon a sight to behold. When a menacing digimon makes a physical attack it has a 10% (19-20) chance of stunning target. Stun stacks with attacks that have a chance to stun the target. Muscle Suit A strange digimon wearing a peculiar suit. It is hard to tell if this digimon is actually buff or they’re just, well, wearing a ‘muscle suit’. Regardless of the digimon's physique this ability reduces physical damage received by -5. (Must be wearing a bodysuit of some kind; ex; Betsumon, Etemon, etc. or be a puppet type digimon). Phoenix Feathers A digimon with blessed feathers that bring luck wherever they go, these digimon can never be knocked out in one hit (full to zero, or less) and will always have enough strength to keep their evolution. (Must be avian in some form or possess feathers). 'Reach' Being able to reach farther with long limbs or stretchy bodies, these digimon can attack farther than the average digimon. Digimon with this ability can attack other digimon that are 2 squares (10 feet) away with any attack. (this ability doesn't stack with ranged, projectile, special blast, or special beam attacks '''but does stack with special strike or other physical attack types.)' '''Revelation' Digimon with this ability have become sound with themselves, but because of this they lose connection with other forces in the world. This increases damage from Neutral attacks by +3, but decreases all other elemental damage by -3 (this applies to damage done by card attacks as well). Samurai Spirit An unwavering spirit of discipline, digimon with this ability are resolute and sound not allowing their focus to falter, not even outside of battle. With such dedication these digimon have a +2 increase in Strength by and a raised Critical Hit chance (19-20). Static Digimon with a natural static cling, while not giving off waves of energy they still have enough electricity flowing through them to give their opponents a shock. 10% chance (19-20) of paralyzing target when attacking. Paralyzes stacks with attacks that have a chance to paralyze the target. Swordmaster Knowing their way around a blade, these digimon do more damage to attacks with slashing or piercing damage and on top of that their regular attack does slashing damage. Spectral Having undergone Death Evolution, Spectral digimon are specifically the souls of digimon that were once alive. Their ethereal bodies are immune to physical contact, but can be affected by other means. You can phase through walls at halved speed but you cannot can’t attack through them nor end your turn in them. If you end your turn in a solid structure you take damage and are forced out into the nearest available square. You cannot be hit by any physical attacks unless they possess the Light or Darkness element on them, however energy attacks can still hit you just fine. Digimon with Third Eye and Foresight ability can hit Spectral digimon as normal. Spectral digimon cannot be affected by the Frozen, Petrification, and Trapping status effects but Silence, Depression, and Charm stats effects are more effective against them. Light attacks deal 2x damage and Darkness attacks deal 1.5x to you, regardless of your element. Superjump The digimon has strong legs, powerful and can jump farther. Thus, they can land easier than other digimon. These digimon will receive less fall damage and can survive falling longer distances, as long as they land on their feet. If the digimon in question fails the jump check they still make the jump regardless but take damage upon landing and must roll to not fall prone. Thermal Engine Like a locomotive these Digimon are fueled by fire, using it as an engine for movement. When a Digimon uses a fire type move it gains, +3 SPD but this great speed leaves them open for harder hits and thus gain a -2 DEF Digimon with the fire element and this ability get a passive +3 SPD, which stacks with the speed boost recieved from using a fire based attack. ---- = Ultimate List: = Battle Sense When the going gets tough the tough get going. When in a tight spot digimon with battle Sense know when it’s time to get serious, increases their physical strength by +5 when their HP drops below 10%. Chiryu Being one with the earth that destroys and gives life in the same breath, these digimon have increased Strength and have their Earth elemental attacks do +4 damage. (Strength does not stack with the Earth elemental bonus). Chrome Digizoid Chrome Digizoid is a stronger version of the Armor ability and cannot normally be broken, unless if hit by a critical hit or hit with Chrome Digizoid weapons of their level or greater. Chrome Digizoid weapons are special weapons that can be used with or without Chrome Digizoid armor, but take up another slot. They can break Chrome Digizoid. Damage Deposit Knowing how to take and deal back damage, these digimon are masters of exchanging blows and upon taking damage get stronger. Damage Deposit digimon have increased damage output of +2 initially and receive +2 more every time they take a crit or get attacked by a digimon who is a bad match up for them (attribute wise and/or elemental wise), For a maximum of +10. However if you critically fail (roll a nat 1 or 2 if unlucky in battle) in combat you lose your accumulated bonuses. However in exchange they receive +5 more damage from all attacks regardless if they would boost the Damage Deposits damage output or not. Human Spirit Humanoid digimon that have a lot of pride in who they are, are stronger with their strength increasing by +5, but their not as fast as their beastly counter parts; Speed -2. (Humanoids digimon only) Infinity Scale Chance of resisting non-volatile and volatile statuses received by 10% (19-20) and recovers 5% of HP per turn (When given a chance to recover). Nature/Plant based digimon recover 10% HP per turn. Meditation A digimon that is disciplined under the lasting impression of the Deva's and have dedicated their life to seeking spiritual awakening. Restores 10% of Max HP by using the attack action to meditate instead. Storm Formation These digimon are high energy and have a certain lust for danger, making them daredevils of the digital world. With a natural include towards destruction from above, their Electric and Wind elemental attacks have their damage Increases by +3. Tenryu Being one with the air that allows digimon to fly freely and aid them on their journeys, these digimon have increased Speed by and have their Wind attacks deal +4 more damage. Unstable These digimon cannot keep themselves together, with a forced evolution or with corrupted data these digimon hit hard but their bodies are easy to break a part as it can barely hold itself together. Unstable digimon dish out +5 more damage on attacks, but also receive +5 more damage as well. Wyvern A digimon with the natural power of the ‘wyvern’ coursing through them, giving them natural draconic lineage and increasing damage from Fire and Wind attacks by +4. They are also immune to the Killer Dragon Killer ability due to not being 'true' dragons. (dragon digimon only). ---- = Mega: = Aus Generics When in a tight situation these digimon know when they need to make like a tree and get out or hurry up and defeat the enemy. This occurs when HP drops below 20%, increasing Speed by +6. Dragon Killer Some digimon are equipped with a special weapon known for killing Dramon-type digimon more efficiently. These weapons are known as the Dramon Killers and digimon with these weapons are quite powerful. When facing a digimon of the dragon type, with the -dra or -Grey suffix, or a digimon in the Dragon’s Roar family you gain +5 Accuracy against them when attacking with your weapons. This ability does not effect digimon with the Wyvern Ability. Crimson Heart After going through countless battles digimon with this ability still held fast onto what they believed, undying devotion to a cause, beliefs, or their way of life strengthens them greatly; Increasing Defense, Energy, and Speed by +2. Evil Heart Usually undead or vampiric possess this ability, as those with Evil Heart relish in the suffering of others and enjoy toying with their victims, watching the life slowly drain from their eyes. Thanks to their wicked ways, the amount of MP and/or HP received from absorption effects is increased by 20%. Holy Knight Steadfast and chivalrous, these digimon share the same ambitious as the Royal Knights from the old legends; increasing Speed by +3 and damage from Fire and Light skills by +2. Purge Shine Digimon with this ability seem to have the grace of the sun where ever they go, so even reduces damage taken from bad match ups by 10% and converts it to MP (Does not go past max MP). Survivor's Dive Having tough lives these digimon will do everything in their power to survive including take down anyone standing in their way. Digimon with Survivor’s Drive have in increases Accuracy and Speed by +3 and have a Crit chance of 10% (19-20). Tifaret Having reached a state of true balance and harmony within themselves, although these digimon dislike conflict if peace is disturbed they will not hesitate to destroy the cause of imbalance. Tifaret digimon heal 10% of their max HP every turn and increases HP received from absorption effects by +4. However they cannot use healing items or cards that heal them in return, as it would upset their natural balance. ---- = Other = Damage Type Ineffectiveness The digimon is immune to the properties of certain effects, which means if the opposing digimon gets a critical hit with a certain Damage Type, you do not get the following effect. Status Immunity The digimon is immune to a certain status. You can only have two at a time, or none if you also have Mist Release. Category:Mechanics Category:Abilities